Beta-tricalcium phosphate (β-TCP or BTCP) is a clinically important material with broad applications in bone repair. It is widely used in surgical procedures to fill bone voids and serves as an important material in a variety of orthopedic compositions such as putties and pastes that easily conform to wound geometries. Its continued evolution as a medical product is limited by its material properties which do not permit direct chemical surface modification and its physical properties which limit its handling.
Thus, compositions and methods for modifying the surface of BTCP to permit the design of molecular surface treatments which would extend its bio-functionality and improve clinical performance, are needed.